english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant Albrecht
J. Grant Albrecht is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League (2002) - General Hoffman *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2007) - Dr. Locus, Guy#1 (ep37), Worker#2 (ep23) *Oswald (2001-2003) - Leo, Bus Driver (ep17), Customer#2 (ep24), Gingerbread Man#1 (ep6), Stagehand (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Ciacco, Farinata *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Clown-O, Security Guard 'Movies' *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Parrot (ep24), Phone Operator (ep24) 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Red, Rustler #1 Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Balder *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Hoffman 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Yukikaze (2004) - Yazawa (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Nightfire (2002) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Roadies *Call of Duty (2003) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) - Night Hawk, Soviet Vehicle *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Dreadnought *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (2009) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Cryptosporidium, G-Man 1, Urban Crazy, Urban Male *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Cryptosporidium *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Cryptosporidium *Doom³ (2004) - Video Logs, Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Video Logs, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - GDF Player *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Eggbert the Elder *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia (2008) - Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Prince John *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Demon Shark, Earl, Old Man Wiggins *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Reaver *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Imperial Offer 1, Rebel Field Commander, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Ant Bully (2006) - Generic Ant, Stan Beals *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bayonetta (2010) - Balder, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Iustitia, Old Balder, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - The End *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The End *No More Heroes (2008) - 10: Death Metal *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Magoichi Saiga *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors